Foreign Love
by Seddie
Summary: ***An Acient Egypt Romance Between Anzu And Yami.*** They Met As Children, And Meet Again At 18, What Will Happen Between Them? And What Will Go Wrong?
1. My Name

Seddie: OK...I am going through another tough writers block...so bare with me.

Yugi: Yeah! She's no longer interested in writing fics.

Seddie: I never said that short shit!! *Mauls Yugi* GAHHHH!

Yami: *rises in front of the two who is rolling on the floor and looks at all the readers* I'm sorry, Yugi's stupid jokes and writers block has made Seddie go crazy...we are all working on making the two stop fighting...

Honda: I bet you 50 bucks Seddie will win.

Jou: Well my money is going to Yugi...

Anzu: I'll bet 100 that they'll kill each other...

All: *Argues about who will win and how the fight will end.*

Yami: *sweat-drops* -.-; Um...ignore them...also Seddie don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.((Thank Ra.)) So enjoy the story...please??? *gets mauled by Seddie and Yugi*

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

The three children, Malik, Bakura, and Anzu watched as the Pharaoh's guards took away their last cow. Anzu held her two older brothers hands and sniffed. 

"Why are they taking her, Malik?" she asked looking up at the blonde boy.

Malik didn't answer, how could he answer? To him Anzu was still too young to understand...when he didn't really understand himself.

"Malik??" Anzu shook her brothers hand. "Bakura??" she watched the glum faces of her two older brothers and her eyes narrowed. "WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?!" 

"Shh, sister." Malik said looking down at her. "We don't want to make a scene..."

"But why do they come everyday to take our animals?" the young girl was determined to find out why.

"Malik..." Bakura looked at his twin.

Malik sighed and lifted Anzu up in his arms, and took out his rod. "Sleep sister..." he touched Anzu's forehead with the rod and she blacked out. He looked at his brother and gave her to him. "Put her in bed. I have to get to work at the neighbors..."

Bakura nodded and took Anzu and carried her in the house. He gently placed her on the bed and turned to leave.

"...Bakura...?"

Bakura froze and turned around to look at his sister. "Yes sis?" he sat on the foot of her bed. 

"Malik won't tell me..but will you?" Anzu asked. "Why do the Pharaoh's guards take our things everyday?"

Bakura sighed. "We are falling behind in our orders, Anzu." he explained. "Its our job to supply food and things to the palace...but we aren't doing it quick enough...so they are coming to take the animals."

"Are we getting payed?" Anzu asked.

Bakura chuckled at his sisters curiosity. "No sister. That's why me and Malik got extra jobs..."

"I want to help." Anzu said.

"You have enough work around here...your only four, Anzu..."

"And your only two years older than me!" Anzu protested. 

"Yes, but your only a little girl..."

"You sound like mother." Anzu pouted.

Bakura sighed. "Listen, I have to go work. Malik is already gone, so I'm going to leave you here to take care of things, OK? If a guard comes just show him where what ever he wants is, got that?"

Anzu nodded slowly. "OK, brother."

Bakura smiled and walked out of the house.

**

"Its no fair." Anzu pouted sitting on the fence going around their house. "I want to have another job like Bakura and Malik...I don't want to stay here to wait for the guards...they scare me."

"Excuse me, miss?" a young boy around her age looked up at her from where she was on the fence. He had blonde, red, and black hair, and crimson eyes. He was wearing a brown cloak with a hood on it. "May I hide in your farm?"

Anzu jumped off the fence and looked at the boy. "Why?"

"There's no time to explain." the boy said. "Please, miss...I don't want to be found."

Anzu sighed. "Follow me then...but if my brothers find out I'll be in big trouble." she lead him into one of the horse stalls.

"Thank you so much, miss." the boy said with a innocent smile.

"My name isn't miss." Anzu said crossing her arms. "Its Anzu."

The boy laughed. "OK, Anzu, my name is Yami."

"Yami?" Anzu took a step away from him. "Prince...Yami?"

The boy nodded. 

Anzu got down on her knees and bowed to him.((Smart for a four year old, lol))

"Please." Yami made her stand up. "Don't do that...it's the reason why I don't want to be found. I don't want to be treated like that..."

"You don't want to be Pharaoh?" Anzu asked.

Yami shook his head.

"But...don't you have to be sixteen years old before you can be named Pharaoh?" Anzu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I get treated like Pharaoh NOW." Yami said, he grabbed her hands. "Please miss, Anzu, don't let them find me!"

Anzu looked into Yami's pleading eyes and sighed, she hauled her hands away from his. "OK your highness."

"Yami." he said. "Call me Yami."

"Fine, OK, YAMI, I won't tell anybody you're here." Anzu said. "But the Pharaoh's guards usually comes here to take our animals...so I can't promise that they won't find you."

"Oh, you're the family that owes us food." Yami said.

"We don't OWE you food." Anzu snapped. "We are just falling behind in our orders...that's all..."

Yami nodded slowly and watched as the young brunette walked out of the stable.

***

"Anzu, where are you going with that bread?" Malik asked watching anzu trying to leave the house with a piece of buttered bread.

"To the stables." Anzu said looking at him.

"Why?" Bakura asked. "We have no horses for you to feed."

"Can you two keep a secret?" Anzu asked in a small whisper.

The two brothers nodded.

"Well...Prince Yami came by today, he wanted to hide in our stables so I said yes!"

No sooner had the words came out of her mouth than her brothers leaped up from the table and out into the stables. 

"Wait!" Anzu called running behind them, keeping the bread firmly in her hand.

Bakura and Malik stopped at the stable door and peered in at Yami, who was sat in a pile of hay looking at them.

"ANZU!" Bakura said sternly as his sister walked into the stable.

"Please, sir, its not her fault." Yami said. "I asked her to."

"Anzu, do you know how much trouble we'll be in if..." Malik never got to finish, four guards burst between the two boys, pushing them to the ground.

"Prince Yami!" they said picking him up. "You must come back now!" they began to walk away from the farm.

"Yami! Wait!" Anzu ran after the guards waving the bread around. Yami looked back at her. "YAMI! I made you th-AH!" Anzu tripped up in a rock and fell on her face.

"Ah..." Yami watched as the farm got further away, and he was returned to the palace.

*******************

Seddie: *sits all beat up and bruised with an equally hurt Yugi on her lap.* Like it?

Yami: *lies on the ground trampled* x.X

Anzu: I'm FOUR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Seddie: Don't worry about it, Anzu. In the next chapter you'll be eighteen, so don't worry about it.

Yami: *is just there crushed*

Seddie: Please R&R, and no flames, please. Thanks!

Yami: ....b-b-b-b-b-ye.... *stays crushed*


	2. Reunited

Seddie: ...chapter 2...yey...

Yugi: She never even waited to see if Anyone would review...

Seddie: SO?!

Yugi: Well maybe no one wants to read your CRAPPY STORY!

Seddie: *snarl* DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *mauls him*

Anzu: o.O; Can you two please stop fighting...Seddie you need to introduce the second Chapter in more dept than that!

Seddie: *jumps on Yugi*

Yugi: AIIEE! *hits her*

Anzu: YAMI! They started again!

Yami: *is still crushed*

Anzu: *bottom eyelid twitches as she climbs up a tree to safety.* OK readers, Seddie don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I promise her and Yugi will be separated by the next chapter! ENJOY!

**********

"Sister! They're coming." Malik called into the house.

"I thought we made the deadline this time." Anzu said looking at her brother.

"So did I, but it turns out we never." Malik answered.

"Malik, I'm not standing for this again." Anzu said. "We always makes your deadlines with the food delivery to the palace." she crossed her arms.

"Anzu, no." Malik begged. "Please don't do anything to get yourself into trouble."

Anzu scoffed. "Don't worry about it, Malik! I won't."

"Guys they're here." Bakura said from the stables.

Malik and Anzu walked out of the house, two guards from the palace stood in front of them.

"We are here for the animal." one of them said crossing his arms.

"Why? We made our deadline." Anzu said.

Bakura's eyes widened and he looked at Malik who just shrugged.

"What was that?" the guard looked down at Anzu.

"You heard me." Anzu said. "WE made our deadline with the order of food to the palace, so YOU don't take any of our animals!"

The second guard slapped Anzu in the face.

"Hey!" Malik made a charge at him, but was stopped by Bakura.

"Take a couple of their pigs." the guard who hit Anzu said, he then scooped up the stunned Anzu and put her over his shoulder. "I'll bring her to the Pharaoh." they began to leave.

"No! Please!" Malik yelled.

"Malik its too late." Bakura said to his brother, holding him back.

"Sister!" Malik yelled.

**

"Oof." Anzu groaned when the guard threw her to the floor in the Pharaoh's throne room. 

"This girl was causing trouble when we went to collect an animal." the guard explained.

"OK, leave us." the Pharaoh's voice boomed. Anzu heard the guard walk off, but kept her head down.

"Girl. Explain yourself." the Pharaoh said softly.

"Your majesty, I don't mean to question or go against your order." Anzu said, not looking up from where she lay. "But we made our deadline with the food order...there was no need for your guards to come and try to take our animals."

"...that's funny...I gave no order for them to visit your farm." the Pharaoh said. "I'll have to look into it."

Anzu stayed on the floor, her face pointed down. She couldn't look into the face of the Pharaoh, she didn't know why though.

"Girl...why don't you look at me?" the Pharaoh asked walking around her. "Are you scared?"

"...no my Pharaoh..." Anzu said with a wince. "I just..."

The Pharaoh smirked. "You remind me of someone I met long ago..your actions...the way you talk." he squat down in front of her. "Look at me..."

Anzu sighed lightly and raised her head and looked into the Pharaoh's crimson eyes. The two gasped and sank away from each other a couple inches.

"You." the Pharaoh said. "You're the little girl I met when I escaped when I was a child...Anzu, isn't it?"

"You remember??" she asked sitting up. "Yami.."

"Of course I do..." Yami said. "A day don't pass that I don't think about the girl who tried to help me back when I was five..."

Anzu smiled a bit.

"..I...I can't believe this." Yami said. "After all this time...I never really got to thank you."

"There is no need, your highness.."

"Ah, ah. Remember?" Yami smirked. "I told you back then to call me Yami...you must stick to it."

**********

Anzu: Whoa? Major cliffhanger! 

Yami: *is finally uncrushed* Yah. But its all good...

Seddie: *runs away from a crazy Yugi* REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVIIIEEEEWWWWW!!!!

Anzu: ...well...you heard the mad woman. Review.

Seddie: I HEARD THAT! *jumps on her*

Yami: *crosses his arms and shakes his head*


	3. The rose

Anzu: Good news! *sits there with a broken leg and sprained arms* We've separated Seddie and Yugi!

*You see Seddie in a small glass room, and Yugi in another.*

Seddie: There was no need of this, ANZU! *bangs on the glass.*

Anzu: -.-; Yes there is, and your staying in there, probably for the whole story.

Seddie/Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

****************************************

"You." the Pharaoh said. "You're the little girl I met when I escaped when I was a child...Anzu, isn't it?"

"You remember??" she asked sitting up. "Yami.."

"Of course I do..." Yami said. "A day don't pass that I don't think about the girl who tried to help me back when I was five..."

Anzu smiled a bit.

"..I...I can't believe this." Yami said. "After all this time...I never really got to thank you."

"There is no need, your highness.."

"Ah, ah. Remember?" Yami smirked. "I told you back then to call me Yami...you must stick to it."

**Chapter 3**

Anzu smiled a bit and. "OK, Yami."

"Now, stand, please." Yami said, he helped her to her feet. He looked at her. "I owe you lots for hiding me."

"You owe me nothing..."

"Why not?"

"I did it out of pure kindness." Anzu answered.

"...yes...but still...I risked you and your brothers freedom." Yami protested. "So, I DO owe you."

"I guess...its no goods to argue with you." Anzu sighed.

Yami smirked. "You catch on quickly." he looked around. "Now, to show you to your room..."

"My..room?" Anzu asked following him out of the throne room.

"Yes, its my way of saying thank you." Yami smiled to himself.

"...but...Yami...I'd like to go back to my home."

"Please, Anzu." Yami turned to look at her. "Just take this one offer."

Anzu sighed. "OK, fine."

Yami smirked and lead her down a long hall ,then stopped at a door. "Here it is..." he said to her, he opened the door to the room, allowing her to peer in.

"Oh..my...gosh..." Anzu gasped. The room was huge with a large beautiful bed, on one wall there was a huge window that allowed a great view of the desert outside the city. There was a large dresser with a vase filled with water and red long stem roses. "..this is...beautiful.."

"And its yours for as long as you wish to stay." Yami smiled and watched as the girl ventured into the room.

"Thank you." she turned around and hugged him.

Yami, taken by surprise, blushed, but hugged her back.

"Well...I'll leave you to explore the palace." Yami said. "Go anywhere you please." he walked off.

******

Anzu sat on her bed and looked around the room. "This is so nice compared to my real room..." she sighed at the thought of her house and her brothers. But the thoughts were quickly taken away by the sound of light knocking on the door. 

"Hmm?" Anzu looked up at the door, wondering who it could be. She slowly stood up and walked over to the door and opened it and peered out.

It was a small boy, he appeared to be a miniature model of Yami! She swallowed. "..um..yes?"

The boy chuckled. "Hello there Ms. Mazaki! I'm Yugi."

"Hello..." Anzu said weakly. "Um...you look an awful lot like..."

"Hehe, yeah I know." Yugi said with a shrug. "That's actually how I came to be here. The guards mistook me for him a couple of years ago and brought me here. But when the real Yami came we became really good friends, so he allowed me to stay here."

"Interesting." Anzu smiled and opened the door all the way and stepped to one side, allowing the boy to enter the room. "So, Yugi. What brings you here?"

"The Pharaoh wished that I'd bring you this." Yugi held out a small pink and blue rose. "It was discovered in his garden a couple of hours ago. He wants you to have it."

"Oh..its so pretty..." Anzu said taking the rose from him.

"Yup, I know." Yugi glanced around. "I'm not suppose to speak of this, but I guess you should know, before he picked it he said it was the most beautiful rose in the bunch, and that its beauty made it stick out so wonderfully among the rest...he then said it reminded him of you."

Anzu blushed and pressed the rose against her chest. "Oh my gosh...really?"

Yugi winked. "Uh huh!" he backed away and headed for the door. "I'll see you later Ms. Mazaki."

"Call me Anzu..." Anzu said with a smile, she watched the boy leave the room and shut the door behind him. ((A/N: Isn't Yugi cute? ^-^ I just had to say that.)) 

****************

Yugi: *reads the A/N over and over, then looks at Seddie* Awww! You said that?!

Seddie: =^-^= heh..heh...yah...

Yugi: ^^

Anzu: O.O;

Yami: ^-^;;;

Yugi: I loves you too!!

Seddie: X.X!!!! e.e;

Yami: *blink*

Anzu: o.O;;

Yugi: ^-^ Review!

Seddie: -.-;


	4. The Garden Sunset

Seddie: ^-^ Thankies for the reviews! *had finally escaped out of the glass room*

Yugi: *is also out of the glass room, is still reading chap. 3* /.;/o.o;/.;/

Yami: ^-^ You all made Seddie's day for reviewing.

Anzu: Of course e.e;

Seddie: ...so...

*crickets are heard*

Yami: *shifty glance* o-o

Yugi: ...why don't you just show them chap. 4?? *still reading chap. 3*

Anzu: ...that's not a bad idea....Seddie??¿¿??

Seddie: ...why not...?

Yami: OK TELL IT THEN! YOUR GETTING ON MY NERVES!!!

Anzu/Seddie/Yugi: O.O

Yami: =^-^;=

*****************************************************

Malik looked out his bedroom window up at the palace. "...sister..." he grumbled, making a fist. 

"Thinking of her isn't going to bring her back." Bakura said from behind him. "We must go up there and get her back ourselves."

Malik looked back at his brother. "But...how do we know she's even...you know..."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "They haven't killed her, Malik. You fool. We would have heard about it."

"Why does it seem to me that you don't care she's gone?" Malik asked, his eyes narrowing.

Bakura never said anything for a minute, then sighed. "Malik...I'm worried about her too. I just don't know how to show it." he stood next to his brother and looked out at the palace. "..its so different around here without her."

~*~*~

Anzu stared at the rose, she had added it to the vase that was on the dresser, which already contained some beautiful red roses. The new one seemed to make the others come alive, Anzu smiled at this.

She reached out and touched one of the velvet petals on the pink and blue rose, still smiling.

"Ms. Mazaki?" Yugi's voice sounded from the other side of her bedroom door. "Yami would wish to speak to you ma'am."

Anzu smiled and jumped up to the door and opened it. She looked down at Yugi. "Remember what I told you?"

Yugi smiled. "Heh, heh. Sorry, 'Anzu'."

Anzu smiled. "...so...where is Yami?"

"In the garden." Yugi said pointing down the hall. "Go that was and turn right. The door will be right there."

"Thanks, Yugi." Anzu walked off.

~*~*~

Yami ran his hand over the top of the new red roses which were growing in the garden. He smiled as Anzu walked into the garden.

"Hello, Anzu."

Anzu swallowed. "Hey...Yami. You wished to see me?"

Yami chuckled and sat on a bench and motioned for her to join him.

Anzu walked over and sat next to him on the bench.

"How are you enjoying your stay so far, Anzu?" Yami smiled as he spoke to her.

"Oh, its wonderful." Anzu answered with a weak smile. "...and I loved the rose you had sent to me."

'Hmm...' Yami thought. 'THAT'S where Yugi ran off to with that rose...I sure hope he never said anything to her about what I thought of it...and that I compared her beauty to it...' he smiled and turned back to her. "That's great."

//Yugi...//

/Yes, Yami?/

//You gave her the rose?//

/Yes.../

//Did you TELL her anything?????//

/Well.../

//...Yugi...//

/I told her what you said, but she won't mention it to you./

//...yay...//

Yami frowned and looked at the ground.

"Something...wrong?" Anzu asked looking at him.

Yami forced a smile and looked back at her. "Nothings wrong, don't worry about it."

"OK." Anzu looked up in the sky at the sun going down. "How pretty...we never see the sunset from our house..."

Yami smiled and looked as the sun disappeared. "...yes...it is pretty...isn't it?"

Anzu nodded and leaned closer to him unknowingly, her eye glistening as she watched the moon slowly begin to rise into the air, and the light twinkle of the stars began to shine.

Yami could feel his heart flutter as her arm brushed against his. Oh, how he wanted to hold her at that moment...it took all his strength and might not to.

**************************************************

Seddie: *sigh* Another short chapter with a cliffhanger ending. 

Yami: *twitch* why did you have to make ME the one that was love sick?

Yugi: *evil grin* because we know that's how you actually feel, Yami.

Anzu: *blink* *glances at Yami sheepishly*

Yami: *through his teeth* ...im...going...to...kill....you....Yugi....

Yugi/Seddie: =^-^= REVIEW!!


End file.
